


Sweet Complex

by Pandaburger14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, James is a little shit, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Scars, Sweaters, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaburger14/pseuds/Pandaburger14
Summary: He finds himself staring at Remus often, wanting to touch the soft, tanned skin underneath those bulky sweaters; wanting to kiss each and every scar and make him feel like the most beautiful boy in the world, because to Sirius, he is.He knows he can’t, though. Remus doesn’t see him that way, why would he?Written for girlwithacrown, because she is a lovely human being <3
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Sweet Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



Remus always wears sweaters. No matter how hot it may get in the castle as spring blooms into summer, no matter how warm it may get in bed under all of the covers; hell, Sirius wouldn’t be surprised if Remus wears a sweater even as he bathes in steaming hot water. Of course, Sirius understands why he wears them so often, not just because of the cold, but because of the scars that transforming leaves behind. Sirius has some of his own now, having fully mastered transforming into a shaggy, black dog at will; however, he knows his scars pale in comparison to Remus’ deeper, darker, and more emotional scars.

Regardless, Sirius wishes Remus could be more comfortable in his own skin, since it, in itself, is gorgeous and soft, just like the sweaters he wears so often. Sirius is quite envious of the taller boy sometimes, since his own skin is quite pale, a bit dry, and prone to burning, unlike Remus’ soft, tan skin. He knows he shouldn’t be envious of one of his best friends, especially over something so trivial, and yet, he can’t seem to help himself. He finds himself staring at Remus often, wanting to touch the soft, tanned skin underneath those bulky sweaters; wanting to kiss each and every scar and make him feel like the most beautiful boy in the world, because to Sirius, he is. 

He knows he can’t, though. Remus doesn’t see him that way, why would he? Sirius thinks to himself one night at dinner, picking at his mash and trying in vain not to stare at Remus’ hands as they flip through a book. James and Peter are arguing about something again, Sirius can’t be bothered to know why, he’s too focused on Remus and his pretty, calloused hands with their long, slender fingers slightly bending the corner of the page he is currently reading from.

“Pads, mate, what’s eatin’ you?” James pulls Sirius from his trance-like state, leaning forward so all Sirius can see is James’ slightly concerned look.

“Sorry, what?” Sirius asks, shifting his attention to James.

“What’s wrong, mate? You’ve been staring off into space for the past ten minutes now.” James says bluntly. Sirius bites his lip.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just uh...thinking about that transfiguration exam tomorrow, that’s all.” Sirius gives a weak smile that he knows is unconvincing, but James just narrows his eyes at Sirius and drops the subject.

“Sure, just eat your dinner, please, or Peter’s going to steal it.” James says teasingly, a playful grin spreading across his face as Peter squeaks indignantly. Sirius chuckles and takes a bite of his mash before shifting his gaze back to Remus, who is staring right back at him.

“You sure you’re alright?” Remus asks quietly as James and Peter argue playfully. Sirius nods, giving Remus another smile that he hopes is more convincing than the last one. Remus still seems concerned, but also drops the subject, at least through dinner.

Later, in the common room, once Peter and James have both said goodnight and Sirius and Remus are alone, however, is a different story.

“Sirius?” Remus says quietly once he’s sure James and Peter are upstairs.

“Yeah, Moony?” Sirius replies, pointedly not looking at him. Remus sighs softly.

“Pads, look at me,” Remus says, his voice suddenly serious.

Sirius looks up at Remus, at his pretty face, raked with thin, white scars, and, eventually, into his honey-brown eyes. His gaze is gentle, yet intense, and Sirius can feel his cheeks heat.

He clears his throat, “what’s up, Rem?”

Remus takes a deep breath, seemingly thinking of how to word his thoughts. “Sirius,” he starts, his gaze never wavering. “Are uh...Is everything alright?” he asks finally, leaning slightly more towards Sirius.

Sirius scoffs. “What do you mean?” he asks, putting on his best grin and making an effort not to move towards Remus.

“I mean,” Remus starts again, unfazed, moving even closer to Sirius. “You’ve been staring at me a lot.” Sirius’ cheeks are burning now, his smile dropping slightly. “Is there some reason for that?” he asks, and Sirius has to pull away from Remus’ searching gaze.

“N-no, no reason....” Sirius trails off. He can still feel Remus’ gaze on him, as if he was looking right through him.

“I thought you were used to my scars, do...Do they bother you…?” Remus asks, his voice suddenly small.

Sirius looks up then, his eyes widening in panic. “No! No, Rem, I-” he grabs Remus’ hand, taking a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down. He finally meets Remus’ gaze. “Remus, I…” he trails off, unable to say what he so badly wants to.

“Yes..?” Remus’ eyes never leave Sirius’ as he moves even closer.

“To be honest, Moons, I can’t stop thinking about you…” Sirius finally blurts. “You’re so pretty it hurts, and I know that you hate them, but Merlin, Moony, your scars are a part of you, so to me, they’re beautiful. I just want to kiss every single one of them and make you feel like the most beautiful person in the world because _you are_ and-” Sirius is cut off by Remus’ hand against his mouth.

“Pads, breathe, please.” Remus says, looking slightly overwhelmed. Sirius takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. After a few moments, he reaches up to remove Remus’ hand from his mouth.

“Rem, I think I’m in love with you,” Sirius finally says, his gaze fixed on Remus. “And I know that it’s probably one-sided, but that’s okay.” Sirius smiles sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ll get over it, I’m sure.” Sirius’ voice wavers as he looks down and blinks hard, trying to will the tears away.

“Sirius, look at me.” Remus says, reaching up to tilt Sirius’s face up by his chin so he can look him in the eye. Sirius sniffs, a few tears trailing down his cheeks despite his best efforts, and meets Remus’ eyes. Remus’ gaze is soft as he says; “It’s not one-sided, Pads,” and closes what little distance remains between them to kiss him sweetly. Sirius’ tears fall freely then as he kisses Remus back, his hands reaching up to tangle in Remus’ sandy brown hair.

They finally break apart, Sirius still sniffling, as Remus gently wipes away his tears with his thumb. Sirius smiles at him, and Remus returns the smile, his gaze soft and warm and adoring. Sirius feels his cheeks heat again. “Stop looking at me like that, you’ll give me a complex.” Sirius says with a wet chuckle. Remus rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, like you don’t already have one.” Remus grins, chuckling himself.

“Well, then you’ll only make it worse.” Sirius grins, now so close to Remus he’s practically in his lap.

“Hm...well, maybe I don’t mind it so much,” Remus whispers, his breath tickling Sirius’ ear. “As long as I’m the one giving you the complex, that is.” Sirius shudders in Remus’ arms, letting out a noise that sounds dangerously close to a whimper.

“ _Fuck_ , Moons, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Sirius huffs, his heart going a mile a minute. “You know what made me realize I love you?” Sirius asks suddenly, trying to distract himself from Remus’ hot breath on his neck.

“Hm?” Remus replies, pulling back a bit so he can look Sirius in the eye.

“Your damn sweaters,” Sirius chuckles.

“My sweaters?” Remus repeats, chuckling in slight bewilderment.

“Yeah, well, mainly the skin underneath them…” Sirius says, his cheeks heating once again. “You always wear them, and eventually my thoughts went to what was underneath those sweaters, and wondering if your skin is as soft as it looks and how your scars would feel under my lips and-” Remus stops Sirius with his hand on his mouth again, his own cheeks flushed a pretty pink color.

“Merlin, you’re going to give _me_ a complex if you don’t stop.” Remus huffs out, and Sirius smirks under Remus’ fingers, reaching up to remove his hand. 

“Maybe I want you to have a complex, as long as I’m the one making it happen.” Sirius teases, and just as he leans in for a kiss, he’s interrupted by James’ voice.

“Moony, Pads, as adorable as all this is, we actually _do_ have a transfiguration exam tomorrow, so go to bed.” James says. Sirius and Remus jump, having not heard James come down the stairs.

“Merlin, Prongs, you scared the shit out of me!” Sirius exclaims, throwing one of the decorative pillows at James.

“Yeah, we were having a moment, asswipe,” Remus chimes in, annoyed, before sighing and looking at Sirius. “He is right, though. We should probably turn in.”

Sirius groans. “Fine, but I expect extra attention tomorrow to make up for this.” he huffs, crossing his arms. Remus rolls his eyes, picking Sirius up by the waist and hoisting him onto his shoulder. “Hey, put me down!” Sirius squawks indignantly.

“Nope, come on, we’re going to bed.” Remus says firmly, carrying Sirius up to their dormitory as he struggles in his grip. James is laughing at the both of them as he follows them upstairs.

“You’re both pricks, you know that?” Sirius huffs, giving in.

“You love us and you know it.” James says, a huge grin on his face.

Sirius’ gaze turns soft. “Yeah, I really do.” He smiles sweetly, looking up at Remus as best he can.

James shakes his head. “What am I going to do with you?”


End file.
